mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cutie Map - Part 1/Gallery
Figuring out the castle Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png|This seems to be a re-edited shot from Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Rainbow Dash "we got all six keys" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "defeated Tirek" S5E01.png Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png Rarity "It's all simply divine!" S5E01.png Fluttershy agrees with everyone S5E01.png|"I agree with Twilight. And Rarity. And Applejack. And Rainbow Dash. And Pinkie Pie...and probably Spike." Applejack's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's chair glowing S5E1.png Twilight's throne emits a light S5E01.png Throne lights coalesce on the floor S5E01.png Rock formations appearing under AJ's chair S5E1.png Map coming up from the ground S5E1.png Spike wakes in surprise S5E01.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png The map Twilight's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Pinkie's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Fluttershy's cutie mark glows S5E01.png Cutie marks floating in the air S5E01.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Cutie marks hover over mountainous areas S5E01.png Fluttershy "if this is Ponyville" S5E01.png Fluttershy "why are our cutie marks over there?" S5E01.png Twilight "How can we not follow it?" S5E1.png|"How can we not follow it?" S5 teaser 2 - Rainbow Dash "there's a ton of room".png S5 teaser 2 - Rainbow Dash" adventure along that route".png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png|"Count me in!" S5 promo - Rarity and Pinkie wait for Fluttershy's answer.png Fluttershy "Maybe I'll stay here with Spike" S5E1.png|"Um, maybe I'll stay here with Spike." Spike snoring S5E1.png|Zzzzzzz... Fluttershy "On second thought" S5E1.png|"On second thought...." Fluttershy "maybe I'd better go with them" S5E1.png|"...maybe I'd better go with them." S5 teaser Fluttershy talks with Rainbow Dash.png|"In case they need me." S5 sneak peek Twilight and friends "time for a road trip".png The town Friendship Express speeding down the tracks S5E1.png S5 teaser 2 - Friendship Express exits the tunnel.png S5 sneak peek Mane Six walking on rope bridge.png S5 promo - Mane Six approach the village.png The village S5E1.png|Notice how the two rows of houses resemble an equal sign. S5 teaser 2 - Twilight "that's the place on the map".png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png|"Stay behind me, everypony!" Pinkie Pie "I'm on it!" S5E1.png|"I'm on it!" S5 sneak peek Pinkie Pie "I don't like it".png|"I don't like it!" S5 sneak peek Pinkie Pie "I don't like it one bit!".png|"I don't like it one bit!" Pinkie "I know smiles" S5E1.png Pinkie looks at the creepy smiles S5E1.png Everypony with equals sign cutie marks S5E1.png S5 sneak peek town of equalized ponies.png S5 sneak peek Mane Six outside village.png Rainbow Dash "some sort of horrific monster" S5E1.png|"I bet there's some sort of horrific monster behind it." Twilight Sparkle "Why?" S5E1.png|"Why?" Rainbow Dash "Fighting a horrific monster" S5E1.png|"'Cause fighting a horrific monster..." Rainbow Dash "super-awesome!" S5E1.png|"...would be super-awesome!" S5 teaser Mane Six enter the village.png Mane six entering the village S5E1.png Tan stallion "Welcome" S5E1.png Pink mare "Welcome" S5E1.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Mane six being welcomed by a unicorn stallion S5E1.png S5 promo - Fluttershy "I wish everypony".png S5 sneak peek ponies knock on Starlight's door.png S5 sneak peek Mane Six enter Starlight's home.png Meeting Starlight Glimmer S5 sneak peek Mane Six inside Starlight's home.png S5 sneak peek Rainbow and AJ "ready to fight".png S5 sneak peek Starlight Glimmer's introduction.png Starlight Glimmer "I'm so pleased to have you here" S5E1.png Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png|"Say what?" Starlight Glimmer adjusting a picture frame S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer speaking S5E1.png In Our Town Starlight Glimmer standing S5E1.png S5 teaser row of smiling mares.png Equal ponies dancing out of sync S5E1.png S5 teaser 2 - Everypony worried except Fluttershy.png Creepy smiling ponies with equals sign banner S5E1.png S5 teaser Rainbow Dash "is she for real?".png|"Is she for real?" S5 sneak peek Mane Six puzzled.png Starlight Glimmer "The only way to be happy" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "if we're all equal" S5E1.png S5 sneak peek Starlight "gave up her cutie mark".png Starlight Glimmer "They'll finally understand" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer looking sinister S5E1.png|Bum bum bum.... Lunch time Equalized ponies walking S5E1.png S5 promo - Applejack being offered food.png|Even Derpy'd dislike these muffins. S5 promo - Applejack "Uh-huh".png In Sugar Belle's basement Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png|Brains... Twilight about to do some magic S5E1.png Season 5 trailer Mane Six suspicious.png The cutie mark vault Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Mane six at a relic of some sort S5E1.png|Look at all those cutie marks that were collected! And notice that there are six blank spots! Wonder who those could be for? Creepy ponies zombie walking S5E1.png|Oh, no! Zombie ponies! Twilight Sparkle "It's a trap!!!" S5E1.png|"It's a trap!" More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png|There's evil 'amon'g us. Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png|I said save us! Not yourself, Twilight! Animatic S5 animatic 01 Twilight and friends in their new castle.png S5 animatic 02 Spike sleeping in his throne.png S5 animatic 03 Pinkie sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 04 Rainbow Dash in her chair.png S5 animatic 05 Twilight Sparkle "Let's go through this one more time".png S5 animatic 06 Rainbow Dash "We've been over this like a million times, Twilight".png S5 animatic 07 Rainbow Dash going over the events of the Season 4 finale.png S5 animatic 08 "We found all six keys, defeated Tirek, and got this sweet castle".png S5 animatic 09 Twilight questions why everything happened the way it did.png S5 animatic 10 Applejack walks over to her chair.png S5 animatic 11 Applejack sits in her chair.png S5 animatic 12 Rarity climbs into her chair.png S5 animatic 13 Rarity sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 14 Rarity happy about the new castle.png S5 animatic 15 Fluttershy sitting in her chair.png S5 animatic 16 Fluttershy agreeing with her friends.png S5 animatic 17 Spike still sleeping.png S5 animatic 18 Twilight gets out of her chair.png S5 animatic 19 Twilight walking around the room.png S5 animatic 20 Twilight "As a princess, I've been chosen to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria".png S5 animatic 21 Twilight "So why would the Tree of Harmony want us to stay in a castle in Equestria".png S5 animatic 22 Twilight jumps back into her throne.png S5 animatic 23 Twilight glaring at Spike.png S5 animatic 24 Close-up of Twilight's cutie mark.png S5 animatic 25 Twilight's cutie mark on her throne.png S5 animatic 26 All of the thrones glow.png S5 animatic 27 Another angle of the glowing thrones.png S5 animatic 28 Light shooting down from Twilight's throne.png S5 animatic 29 Light from all thrones hitting the center of the room.png S5 animatic 30 Applejack observing the strange phenomenon.png S5 animatic 31 The earth moving near Applejack's throne.png S5 animatic 32 The strange formation meeting in the center.png S5 animatic 33 Some sort of table rises from the formation.png S5 animatic 34 Spike begins to wake up.png S5 animatic 35 Spike notices what has happened around him.png S5 animatic 36 The table has a map of Equestria on it.png S5 animatic 37 Twilight's reaction to the map table.png S5 animatic 38 Twilight notices something about her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 39 Pinkie notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 40 Pinkie Pie laughs as Fluttershy notices her cutie mark.png S5 animatic 41 Cutie marks float into the air.png S5 animatic 42 Cutie marks near the ceiling.png S5 animatic 43 Cutie marks spin around.png S5 animatic 44 Cutie marks above Equestria.png S5 animatic 45 Cutie marks move toward a certain location.png S5 animatic 46 Cutie marks land in a location.png S5 animatic 47 Spike "This is incredible!".png S5 animatic 48 Spike "It's got all of Equestria and a whole bunch more!".png S5 animatic 49 Pinkie Pie sees the rock farm.png S5 animatic 50 Spike steps on the rock farm.png S5 animatic 51 Pinkie is sad because the rock farm was stepped on.png S5 animatic 52 Sad Pinkie.png S5 animatic 53 Pinkie hides her sadness.png S5 animatic 54 Spike gets levitated.png S5 animatic 55 Twilight "It seems like the map wants us to find out".png S5 animatic 56 "The tree, the chest, this castle, and now the map...".png S5 animatic 57 "How can we not follow it?!".png S5 animatic 58 Rainbow Dash "You know what...".png S5 animatic 59 "There's a ton of room for dangerous adventure on that route".png S5 animatic 60 "Count me in!".png S5 animatic 61 "Aww shoot...I reckon you're right".png S5 animatic 62 Pinkie "Well I was planning on organizing my baking sheets, but OK!".png S5 animatic 63 Rarity also agrees to tag along.png S5 animatic 64 Rarity and Pinkie seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 65 Rainbow Dash seeking Fluttershy's approval.png S5 animatic 66 "Um, maybe I'll just stay here with Spike".png S5 animatic 67 "Awesome! Me and Big Mac have a huge weekend ahead of us...".png S5 animatic 68 "...talking hoofball, trading hoofball cards, hoofball stats...".png S5 animatic 69 Fluttershy realizing what she is getting herself into.png S5 animatic 70 "On second thought, maybe I'd better go with them".png S5 animatic 71 Fluttershy looks to Rainbow Dash with a nervous smile.png S5 animatic 72 Twilight "Looks like it's time for a road trip!".png S5 animatic 73 Twilight and friends at their destination.png S5 animatic 74 The first glimpse of the town.png S5 animatic 75 Twilight "That's it! That's the place on the map!".png S5 animatic 76 Rarity "Right! Let's get down there and find a spa!".png S5 animatic 77 Twilight stops Rarity.png S5 animatic 78 Twilight "We shouldn't just walk right in, it could be dangerous!".png S5 animatic 79 Rainbow Dash approves of danger.png S5 animatic 80 Pinkie "Stay behind me everypony...".png S5 animatic 81 Pinkie "I'm on it!".png S5 animatic 82 Pinkie ready to face danger.png S5 animatic 83 Pinkie rolls down the hill.png S5 animatic 84 Pinkie rolling down the hill.png S5 animatic 85 Pinkie reaches the bottom.png S5 animatic 86 Pinkie signals for her friends to follow her.png S5 animatic 87 Pinkie under a rock.png S5 animatic 88 Pinkie moves to another rock.png S5 animatic 89 Pinkie under a boulder.png S5 animatic 90 Pinkie moves the boulder.png S5 animatic 91 Pinkie looks from behind the boulder.png S5 animatic 92 The rest catch up with Pinkie.png S5 animatic 93 The town up close.png S5 animatic 94 The townsponies.png S5 animatic 95 Rarity making a comment about the town's lack of architectural style.png S5 animatic 96 Fluttershy "It's lovely".png S5 animatic 97 Pinkie "I don't like it, I don't like it one bit".png S5 animatic 98 "Those smiles, they're just not right".png S5 animatic 99 The creepy smiles.png S5 animatic 100 The cutie marks are odd as well.png S5 animatic 101 Everypony in town is like this.png S5 animatic 102 Rainbow Dash "OK, that's weird".png Promotional Season 5 Applejack animation "Say what?" Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 Rainbow Dash animation "Super-Awesome!" Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 creepy ponies animation Yahoo TV.gif Season 5 Spike snoring animation Yahoo TV.gif MLP Season 5 promo shot.png|Promo from Discovery Family.